A Griffin's Tale
by WriteCrazily13
Summary: Hunter didn't know much about his family. He wasn't sure if he wanted to. (OPEN OCS FOR YOU TO CHOOSE, EXPLANATIONS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER) (RATING MAY CHANGE IN LATER CHAPTERS)
1. Explanation

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO THIS STORY**

**So, this is just an explanation bit, and I'd seriously recommend reading this before you read anymore, since this kind of explains what's going on, sort of.**

**Okay, if you've left then you've left, whatever, but if you're reading this then... thank you!**

**This isn't set in the Harry Potter era, and so there are going to be absolutely zero characters you recognise, excluding the Professors and some of the ****students in the older years.**

**The year is going to be 1981, so yeah, at some point it's going to mention Harry, but he won't really be in it.**

**The reason for this is because it means I can have all of the usual Professors, excluding Hagrid because he became one in Harry's third year, and I can also have Snape, considering he's started being a spy already.**

**This is about a boy, his name is Hunter. I'm not entirely sure what his life story is going to be yet, but it's going to start when he's at Hogwarts or going to Hogwarts.**

**You aren't going to know his family, backstory, anything. Maybe you'll be able to guess by how he acts or whatever else.**

**I _am _open, at the moment, to OCs, I haven't begun any thought into love interests or anything, and that'll probably happen in fourth or fifth year, so not for a while.**

**I will, for the moment, need _three _people for now, who are going to be friends with him, so if you're okay with thinking one up then it's all up to you!**

**And, of course, he'll need an enemy, you know, to spice up the story a bit ;)**

**I'm happy with you thinking up ideas for this, by the way, considering I haven't planned all that much.**

**So yeah, this is the story I was thinking of, and I did want to not include any of the canon characters, once again excluding the older students and the Professors.**

**At the moment, I'm open to ONE family member, which is an older brother/sister/sibling, but the story WILL NOT revolve around them.**

**So yeah, there are characters you guys can come up with :)**

**I _am _going to write the first chapter soon, and it probably won't include any of your OCs for now, mainly because not many people will have been interested in this.**

**Once again, I'm going to tell you what characters are currently open and hopefully you can tell me what you'd like :)**

**(Also, I know this is strict, but only one OC per person, since I want to let other people have a chance too. And, of course, I'll credit you at the start of each chapter so people know it was you and not me)**

**\- Three friends -**

**\- An enemy (I don't mind which house or how many, but my max choice is going to be three or four) -**

**\- An older sibling -**

**You can choose their house, their personality, how they look, everything. Just _please _specify it, because I need to know so I can write them.**

**They can LGBTQ, of course, or, if you have an account, you can PM me and tell me their lifestory so that nobody in the reviews can see them, and if you're a guest... I guess it'll have to be a review XD**

**I don't care if they're non-binary or trans or gender fluid or whatever else. I honestly think it'd be nice, I've definitely planned something for my main character about his sexuality.**

**They can also be, as I kind of hinted above, straight, pan, gay, whatever.**

**The friends can be in whatever house, considering you won't know what house Hunter will be in, it's likely they'll be in a different house anyway.**

**Also, may I just add this, with the good comes the bad, so yes, they can have some mental disorders, but I refuse to have any that can disrupt the story. I'm sorry, but I can't have that happen because I need the story to go on normally. Hunter, maybe, will have some, but as I said, it's not going to majorly impact the story that much.**

**(I know I'm being incredibly serious, but I don't want anything to go wrong with this because I actually really like this character and this story, it's been revolving around my mind for quite some time and I figured I'd finally share it with you all.)**

**Thank you for reading this, and if you didn't and just skipped to here, PLEASE DO. IT'S VERY IMPORTANT TO THE STORY.**

**I know I didn't mention any OCs for adult figures, and I'm sure you'll see why soon. Maybe.**

**ONE LAST THING**

**Chapters won't be out quickly, I'm sorry, but I recently started school and I'm certain to get a bunch of homework, so that's fun...**

**I also haven't planned out the story or Hunter's personality or even his freaking last name - hold on a second, let me think... er... dang, I decided but I forgot, okay, i remembered, it's Griffin :) - so if you have any ideas please tell me :)**

**Okay, that's all, the first chapter will be up soon! Bye!**


	2. 1 - The Story Begins

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the Professors and some of the older students, however, I do own this plotline and the main character, Hunter Griffin.**

**Note: Hello! This is the first chapter, and if you haven't been mentioned from having a review or something, then I'm sorry, but that might mean I've written this first chapter quicker than I thought? Maybe? Either way, I hope you enjoy, and please, if you see any of these notes at the top of the chapter, please read them, because they'll be important. Thank you ;)**

* * *

**1 ~ The Story Begins**

Hunter had never been normal.

Well, okay, _maybe_ that wasn't the right wording.

Hunter, in actual fact, wasn't the most perfectly normal person in the world.

It could be because his parents had given him away but kept his sibling.

It could be that sometimes he felt that he had nobody to trust.

It could be that he was part of a foster system and, for the moment, was staying with a nice, loving family.

But, for the moment, the most unusual part about him was that he had magic.

Not the usual 'pull a rabbit out of a hat' type of magic, no, no.

More of a 'make things appear out of literal thin air'.

Well, summon them to him. Sometimes. It depended on what mood he was in.

Besides the magic, he wasn't a normal kid.

For one, he hadn't made many friends in his lifetime (ignoring the fact he was ten, of course). He just didn't want to make friends who he would later have to cut off in order to search for his parents again.

Also, he'd known about who he was for a while. Most kids whose parent's had abandoned them in favor of - well - not having to pay for another child, they didn't know what they had inside of them (namely the magic part).

Hunter had always known. He'd had weird dreams since he was four - not nightmares, luckily - and knew how to control his powers easily. He knew what his parents looked like, though his sibling was always a little blurry (he could barely tell whether they were male or female, though he preferred to ask what gender pronoun they went by).

Not all of his foster families were the nicest, either. Most of them got angry at him when he got too frustrated and accidentally let loose some of his magic.

_Muggles. Never understand the things they can't explain away by science._

He was skinny for his age because of the homes, but he didn't mind. It meant he could fit into the small gaps - did he mention the homes had also stunted his growth? Yeah. He could fit into the small gaps when he needed to get away, when he needed to just practice his magic where no one could see him, where no one could get mad at him for it.

His current family seemed nice. He liked them, honestly, but he knew that he likely wouldn't see them again after Hogwarts.

(Oh, yeah. He knew some things about Hogwarts as well.

Like how you didn't have to return home for any of the holidays, or how if you did you could use your magic there.

How, currently, the worst students there were people called the 'Marauders' - who had graduated in 1977 -and how the bad the detentions were if you were naughty.

How the subjects were taught, what different types of subjects there were, what the different houses were.

Oh, he wished he could get his Hogwarts letter now.)

At the moment, he'd been changing families every few months (he was surprised so many people were willing to take someone like him in), but after Hogwarts he'd likely be living with a different family every summer.

Fun.

As long as they weren't rude, he thought he might be able to handle it. And hey, maybe he'd even be able to stay with some of his friends during the summer!

Well, that was assuming he _made _friends, of course. He hoped he would. It would be a lonely seven years if he couldn't. But that was sure to not be the case - after all, most people didn't know each other, excluding the pure bloods, so he'd be sure to find someone.

It didn't matter which house he was in, right? He hoped not. He hoped he wouldn't be bullied if he was in a house that didn't defend itself often, or was rude to other houses, or had too much pride, or spent too much time being alone.

Surely they didn't have houses like that, right?

_"Hunter!" _someone called from downstairs. It was probably his foster mum. _"Come downstairs for breakfast, please!"_

He sighed, not wanting to get up and forego his daydreams about Hogwarts, but he went down anyway. Heaven forbid if he got kicked out before Hogwarts started.

"Hi," he said as he got down, sitting next to his foster father (who was reading the paper). "Er... Nice weather we're having, huh?"

He hadn't really bothered to get to know them. He hadn't bothered to get to know the twelve before them, either. Or the few before that.

He gave up by the time he was five or six. What was the point of knowing them if he was going to leave so soon, anyway?

He didn't see a point. Not really. He just dealt with the awkward conversation until he left, just to have it happen again.

It was endless cycle that he hoped Hogwarts would break.

His foster father - he thought his name was Paul, but he may need to check - looked outside at the pouring rain, before shrugging.

"It's not the best it's been," he said, "but then again, it's England, so it's not much of a change."

Hunter nodded slowly, before walking over and grabbing some pancakes from a pile, nodding at his foster mother - her name was Erika, he thought - and sitting at the table as he ate.

Erika and Paul's _actual _kid came down - a teen named Ethan, who rarely spoke to Hunter and if he did, it was usually two words.

"Post's here, I think," he said, gesturing to the door at the end of the hallway. Hunter, knowing a dismissal when he heard one, got up from the table and placed his plate in the sink. It was his job to do the dishes anyway, he'd get to it.

Paul looked up, seeming as though he were going to stop him, before Hunter just shot him a sharp look.

"I've got it, don't worry," he said quietly, treading down the hallway.

He hoped his letter would be in there. It was going to be his birthday - the sixteenth of August - soon, so surely his Hogwarts letter would be there?

He looked through all the letters, frowning when his Hogwarts letter wasn't there.

They probably forgot. He got forgotten about a lot.

He turned to walk inside, when he heard a peculiar noise.

An owl? During the day? Surely not!

But as he turned around to see it flying towards him, the pearly white feathers obvious in the daylight, he grinned happily. This was most _definitely _his Hogwarts letter.

His grin faltered slightly as the owl didn't swoop down, but it came back at full force when the owl dropped the letter into his waiting hands.

_Mr H. Griffin  
The Second Smallest Bedroom  
_

He winced at that, he was lucky he'd even managed to score himself a bedroom to be fair. He skimmed over his housing details (they'd change later, anyway) and read through his letter, brimming with excitement.

Suddenly, he had a shocking thought.

Would his foster family even be able to take him to Diagon Alley where he was supposed to get all his school supplies? And what about Platform 9 3/4?

He shook his head. He'd get through it, he was sure.

"What's taking you so long?" Ethan called from the kitchen. "Shut the door and come inside!"

Hunter rolled his eyes, before doing as he was told and walking back to the kitchen, holding his letter close to his chest as he passed out the remaining letters.

"What's that?" Erika asked. Hunter shrugged.

"Got a scholarship to a boarding school," he said.

"Can I see?" she asked. Hunter shook his head. "Why not? I need to know all the details and all the things we'll need to buy you."

"It's - I - well, I don't really know how to expla-" he stuttered, luckily being saved by the doorbell.

That was odd. He hadn't seen anyone walking towards the house.

Paul gave him a stern glance before he went to answer the door, a crisp, clear voice answering the door.

"Hello, I am Minerva McGonagall," she said. "Is Mr. Griffin in your home at this moment?"

Paul nodded, leading her into their home.

"Good morning, Mr Griffin," she said, speaking in a prim and proper manner.

"Hi," Hunter managed to splutter out. He knew why she was here, of course. He needed school supplies, and Muggle money wouldn't do.

"I'm here about you joining our school?"

She'd phrased it like a question, as if she'd doubted that he'd want to go.

It was nice of her to realise that he wouldn't be in this home for long, therefore there was no need to tell the Muggles about magic.

They exited the house soon after, heading to Diagon Alley. Once they'd gotten a fair distance away, McGonagall teleported them away - well, she'd said it was called 'apparating' and that he 'shouldn't do it unless you want to lose an arm'.

Of course, that made him want to try it out even more.

They went to Ollivanders first, to get him a wand.

"A magic wand?" he frowned. "But surely you don't need one? No - wait - sorry, my memories are faulty, sorry." He gave her an apologetic grin. "I don't really remember much about the wizarding world."

He marveled at the way the shop was set up, but cowered away slightly as Ollivander came up to the counter.

"So, another first year, eh?" he said, looking at him intently. Hunter, for all that it was worth, tried to stare back defiantly, not wanting to show he was scared. He shouldn't be scared anyway, he figured. "I hope this one gets an interesting mixture... The last few were very mundane, with the exception of a rather firey red-head who _immediately _knew which wand was right for her. She'll do great things, I'm sure..."

McGonagall coughed politely, at which Olivander nodded and pulled down a wand form a shelf beside him.

"English oak wood with a phoenix feather core," he announced, passing Hunter the wand before immediately snatching it back. "No, that won't do... How about holly wood with unicorn tail hair?"

Hunter had barely held it for two seconds before it was once again snatched away.

"Aha, I've got it! Acacia wood with a veela haircore?"

And once again, it was snatched away. It went on like this for a while, until there were definitely more than ten wands on the desk.

"Ah, how about this one? I'm sure this will be right!" Ollivander insisted. "Hazel wood with a dragon heart-string core, 10" and rigid flexibility. It suits Defence Against the Dark Arts as well as Charms, although it does depend on the wizard."

Hunter took a glance at the wand, before shrugging and taking it. Instantly, he knew it was right. It fit perfectly in his hand, and his eyes lit up as he handled it, taking in all the imperfections and perfections alike.

"It's perfect, thank you sir," he breathed, grinning widely.

McGonagall passed a few Galleons onto the counter next to the pile of unused wands and exited the shop along with Hunter.

The only store that interested him was one with racing brooms - he could recall something about Quidditch in his memories. It was a fun game, he thought. When he'd asked McGonagall, she'd given him a rare smile and explained the rules to him, a twinkle in her eye when she saw the excitement in his.

When she'd explained how he wouldn't be allowed to play it as he was a first year, he frowned, but soon figured that he'd prefer to find his way around the broom before he tried out for a team of any sort.

The rest of the shops were boring, and he didn't pay much attention to what wares they owned. The only other decent shop was the pet shop, but he refused to get one after he realised the only pet he would've wanted was an owl, and he had no need for one as of now. After all, it wasn't likely he was going to send letters to anybody, was he?

As he and McGonagall finished shopping, she apparated them back to his foster home and gave him strict instructions to not allow them to see any of his magical items, including his wand.

He nodded, not wanting his foster family to know something so deeply personal to him anyways.

"I will be back to take you to platform 9 3/4 on September 1st, so be ready," she instructed. "If not me, then another Professor will come along, understand?"

He nodded again, before strolling into the house, ignoring his foster family's questions and collapsing onto his bed, closing his eyes in bliss.

"Hogwarts," he breathed, smiling to himself.

Maybe he'd finally find a place for himself.

* * *

**that was so long oh my loRD**

**anyway, i hope you enjoyed! im sorry it took so long to come out, i got sidetracked and then decided today to sit down and write this damn thing**

**i have succeeded, yay :)**

**its almost quarter past twelve (am) so im gonna go now**

**i hope you enjoyed, yet again! and there's still open places for your OC's!**

**two more friends, however many enemies XD and of course the older sibling**

**please try and send them in as soon as possible! And please write them out like this (it was sent to me like this from a lovely person who replied almost instantly and it was a really good writing frame XD)**

**Name:  
Nickname (if any):  
Age (but if it's friend/enemy then really 11-17):  
Birthday:  
Gender:  
Nationality:  
Ethnicity:  
Sexuality:  
Looks:  
Personality:  
Backstory:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Hobbies:  
Fears:  
Bloodline:  
Wand:  
Pet (if any):**

**You make this character yours! (Oh, look, I went back to normal grammar XD)**

**And also a MASSIVE thank you to _destinyhope168_ who put in her character almost immediately and helped with the writing frame XD**

**I put a small camo for your character in this chapter!**

**and with that, im gone :) goodbye**


End file.
